harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jinx on the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.
Maybe this should be moved to something like "Curse on the D.A.D.A. job" - Nick O'Demus 01:42, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I agree Nick --Profiteor 01:46, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Nah, otherwise we would have Hermione Granger's jinx into something like "SNEAK jinx". Yatanogarasu 18:46, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :That's not a bad idea, either. Voldemort could have had (and likely did have) more than one curse, and Hermione may have created more than one jinx. We should try to be specific. - Nick O'Demus 01:57, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I agree again it's best to specify --Profiteor 02:01, September 2, 2009 (UTC) What? Is this article fanon? I never remember it being mentioned that Tom Riddle put a curse on the position of D.A.D.A, is there a source for this that I can look at? [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 15:35, September 14, 2009 (UTC) JKR confirmed it in an interview, didn´t she? --Rodolphus 15:37, September 14, 2009 (UTC) The sourced interview link in the article doesn't work, so I'm not sure. [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 15:40, September 14, 2009 (UTC) #''Half-Blood Prince'', Scholastic ed., ch.8, p.167 (referred to as a jinx) #''Half-Blood Prince'', Scholastic ed., ch.20, p.446 (mentioned, but not specified) #J.K. Rowling and the Live Chat, Bloomsbury.com, July 30, 2007 (referred to as a jinx) #Vieira, Meredith. "JK Rowling One-On-One: Part One." Today Show (NBC) , 26 July 2007 (referred to as a jinx) :It seems to be specified as a jinx rather than a curse, so I'll move it. - Nick O'Demus 17:49, September 14, 2009 (UTC) New Name Isn't this new name ridiculously nonspecific? --JKoch (Owl Me!) 23:17, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Moved it back. - Nick O'Demus 23:25, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Um..."defense" is spelled with an "s", not a "c!" 17:00, February 23, 2011 (UTC)MirrorMirrorOnTheWall´ It isn´t in British English.--Rodolphus 17:02, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Period This page looks unprofessional with the full stop, I reckon it needs to be renamed. ArrestoMomentum | talk 06:51, July 16, 2016 (UTC) There is no mention about this jinx in the films So its appearance in the movies can be debated.Kintobor (talk) 21:31, June 22, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Not really. For all the inconsistencies found throughout all the eight movies, the fact of the matter is that the films are merely a re-telling of the stories form the books. Maester Martin (talk) 21:34, June 22, 2018 (UTC) It is possible that in the films teachers leaving their posts after one year were only a coincidences (too many coincidences). If something is not seen nor mentioned, we can only speculate about it.Kintobor (talk) 21:37, June 22, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor So we are to assume that for me to say that Snape's father don't suddenly cease to be named Tobias Snape in regard to the marvelous portrayal of the character from Alan Rickman (R.I.P.), because Snape's dad was not mentioned in the films, isn't incorrect? Does Galatea Merrythought stop being a former DADA teacher because she was only ever mentioned as "Professor Merrythought" in passing by Slughorn? Am I to start believing we are to start to speculate that the movies wants us to believe she taught another subject? Maester Martin (talk) 21:46, June 22, 2018 (UTC) There's a ton of stuff that don't appear in films, such as Barty Crouch's backstory of how he escaped Azkaban, due to time constraints. However, the effect is seen: Barty creates the plot to transport Harry to Voldemort, etc. Same goes for this jinx, the effect is shown, just not mentioned aloud. 02:18, June 23, 2018 (UTC) You know something? I'm glad that there is no mention of this jinx in the movies because I don't like this idea. Rowling is a great writer but this jinx was one of her worse ideas. In the movies it is completely coincidential that DADA teachers taught this subject only for one year. In the sixth game Ron says that DADA post was jinxed. So its appearance in the games is more likely than in the films.Kintobor (talk) 15:21, June 23, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor :Not liking one of Rowling's ideas isn't something to be discussed on a talk page. -- Saxon 14:46, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Image change With , I suggest updating the current image to include Patricia Rakepick revealing her affiliation with R in the Cursed Vault. PetStarPlanet (talk) 01:57, July 2, 2019 (UTC)